Continuous operations with autonomous unmanned aerial vehicles is an ongoing problem to be solved. Currently, missions are being operated with single expensive unmanned aerial vehicles in large areas launched from a fully dedicated “permanent” command and control station, with the unmanned aerial vehicles having to fly back to the launch site to refuel, reenergize or repair before continuing with the current mission. The immobility of the unmanned aerial vehicle support infrastructure (launch site) drastically reduces the operation efficiency of the unmanned aerial vehicle and, therefore, of the missions carried out by the unmanned aerial vehicle, as unmanned aerial vehicles are unable to provide detailed, close and continuous information from a particular area.
As such, current unmanned aerial vehicle operations rely on stationary deployment and acquisition platforms that do not provide for long-term mission support and operational life as the unmanned aerial vehicles are limited by the need to return to the launch site to refuel, recharge or repair equipment.